It has been known in the art to use sodium carbonate (Na2CO3), also called soda ash or baking soda, for water treatment. Sodium carbonate is a white, odorless, solid that is very soluble in water. Sodium carbonate is used to purify water and it is also used to increase the pH of water, when such is desired.
Treatment of water with sodium hydroxide can be for many purposes, for example, to purify water for human consumption, to meet certain desired levels of purification for industrial applications, to treat sewage water, to purify water by reducing concentrations of particulate matter, such as viruses, algae, bacteria, etc., and/or to comply with governmental standards for water purification.